This invention relates to methods for detection of the position of an article or product during transport of the product such as in a manufacturing or handling operation.
In processes involving article transport, it is sometimes desirable to know the precise position of the article or a portion thereof for application of a particular process step. This is particularly desirable, for example, in the manufacture of tubular film for use as a food casing and in stuffing operations where the casing is filled with food product.
A particular example is the operation where a splice is to be removed in a food casing during a food stuffing operation. Food casings have finite lengths. It is therefore sometimes necessary to splice lengths of food casing together, for example for continuity during manufacturing. Such splices unfortunately interfere with food stuffing operations for various reasons including insufficient stretch to pass over a stuffing horn and because of unaesthetic appearance. It is therefore necessary to remove such splices prior to stuffing either by the casing manufacturer or later at the meat packing plant. Unfortunately, locating such splices during processing has been a manual procedure using costly manpower and slowing production time.
Further, a part of the reason that the splices have been manually removed is that it has been difficult to automatically locate the splices during movement of the food casing and visual location has been the only reliable method.